


I

by monparmesan



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post-Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monparmesan/pseuds/monparmesan
Summary: Ульдрен Сов мёртв. Убит, бесславно вычеркнут из истории; это имя теперь сродни ругательству — его не смеют произносить. Единственный секрет Джолиона погребён под осколками загнанных глубоко под кожу воспоминаний, и они безжалостно режут его изнутри.





	I

**Author's Note:**

> Капитану души моей. Если и продолжаю ещё хоть какие-то попытки в писанину, то только благодаря тебе.
> 
> Спасибо Банджи за отменное стекло на похрустеть. И Максу Барских за "Вспоминать", как за отличный саундтрек для моих уродливых рыданий по этим двоим.

You and I wear the dangerous looseness of doom and find it becoming.  
Life, for eternal us, is now; and now is much too busy being a little more  
than everything to seem anything, catastrophic included. ― E.E. Cummings

—

Джолион Тиль Рахис презирает секреты. Они похожи на отравленные плоды, сорванные с дерева боли. Некоторые люди собирают и берегут их в шкатулке из недр собственной души, торгуют ими, используют, как разменную монету, умирают за них. У Мары Сов много таких, она холит и лелеет их подобно вексам, выращивающим асфодели в Черном Саду. Джолион боится, что однажды эти тайны могут её погубить, а если падёт королева, то падёт и Риф.

Джолион Тиль Рахис презирает секреты, но один он всё-таки сохранил. Он прячет его в самом сердце, даже зная, что однажды этот секрет может его разбить.

Покидая условленное место их тет-а-тет встречи, Ульдрен Сов ловит взгляд старого друга лукавым своим; его плутоватая улыбка повисает в воздухе, будто отделившись от лица, вызывая у Джолиона желание изрешетить её из «Превосходства» — Ульдрен иногда невозможен, а порой абсолютно невыносим, но он не юлил, говоря, что всё мастерство очарования в семье Сов закрепилось за ним.

Джолион Тиль Рахис любит своего принца. Той самой любовью, которая недоступна всем остальным.

—

Они лежат, распластавшись на горячем песке, в пятистах ярдах от них прыткая стайка падших лезет на рожон в лагерь кабал, и в стороны то и дело брызжет то эфир, то топливная смесь.

— Что им там понадобилось? — интересуется Тиль Рахис, выцеливая из верной винтовки тощего псиона, выдавшего себя красным лучом.

Ульдрен пожимает плечами, не отрываясь от бинокля:

— Узнаем, осмотревшись на местности, когда они прикончат друг друга.

Совершенно очевидно, что это незапланированное «антре» порядком его веселит.

— Зачем ты вообще меня сюда притащил? — вымученно вздохнув, словно только что взобрался на Голгофу, Джолион облизывает сухие губы и осторожно ёрзает — кажется, чёртов песок попал в места, в которых ему быть не положено. Он чувствует, как тот скрипит на зубах, и это самое отвратительное из всего, что когда-либо побывало у Тиль Рахиса во рту.

— Разве ты не хотел сходить пострелять, Джол? — буднично отзывается Сов.

Впереди, заглушая его, громогласно взрывается чья-то «Щука», разлетаясь на куски вместе с ездоком и детонируя бак на спине у воспламенителя. Уронив бинокль, Ульдрен утыкается носом в плечо снайпера, и оба пробудившихся предательски ржут. Они так близко, что Джолион улавливает свежий, ментоловый запах его волос — тот самый, что остался на одной из его подушек.

Отсмеявшись, принц и неизменный корректировщик лучшего снайпера Рифа занимает прежнюю позицию. Надо собраться, чтобы с предельной точностью рассчитать для Джолиона направление и погрешность с поправкой на скорость ветра.

— Ладно, готов? Тогда по моей команде.

—

Он часто видит во сне Чёрный Сад, но это трижды проклятое место больше не ужасает его. В нём снова идёт дождь, и от крупных капель вздрагивают устилающие землю цветы, качая пестрыми головами. Они с Ульдреном мокрые насквозь, нахохлившиеся, как озябшие тропические воробьи Канала, укрылись под сенью дерева с искривленным толстым стволом и кроваво-красной кроной. Его внушительные ветви простираются над их головами, как руки древних исполинов, что держат на своих морщинистых ладонях небо. Оно свинцово-серое и кажется невероятно тяжелым, хотя Тиль Рахис даже не уверен, что оно настоящее. Возможно, это всего лишь голографическая проекция.

У Джолиана мёрзнут пальцы, и принц, будто читая его мысли, переплетает их с перепачканными сырой землёй своими, обдавая горячим дыханием. Он чувствует странное умиротворение — в его задремавшем сознании этот момент выглядит чересчур реальным, как внетелесное переживание. Полусон-полуреминисценция.

А потом он просыпается, и пробуждение приносит ему одно разочарование. Ульдрен Сов мёртв. Убит, бесславно вычеркнут из истории; это имя теперь сродни ругательству — его не смеют произносить. Единственный секрет Джолиона погребён под осколками загнанных глубоко под кожу воспоминаний, и они безжалостно режут его изнутри.

—

Он методично разбирает «Превосходство», перебирая и прочищая детали с бережностью, присущей исключительно инженеру и оружейному творцу. Это помогает привести в порядок мысли и успокоить нервы. Он знает эту винтовку так хорошо, что может вернуть её в исходное состояние даже с завязанными глазами. Петру Вендж он знает не хуже и, как опытный разведчик, угадывает её по характерным шагам, а потому даже не оборачивается.

— Свет Странника вернул его. Теперь он Страж, — она не мелочится, огорошивает его прямо с порога, и, видя чужой остекленевший от замешательства взгляд, хмурится, вновь открывая рот. Слова явно даются ей нелегко.

— _Твой_ принц.

Она говорит «твой», а не «наш», и это подобно фрактальному ножу в левом подреберье или горящей на скуле пощёчине. «Она никогда не простит его», — думает Тиль Рахиc. «Почему именно _Он_ , а не Кейд-6?» — злясь на Странника, бесконечно задаётся вопросом Вендж.

— Не надо, Джолион, — просит Петра, — Пожалуйста.

В её голосе боли не меньше, чем написано на лице, но Джолион уже всё для себя решил.

—

Взволнованный, он не решается к нему подойти, несколько дней украдкой наблюдает издалека. Ничто не выдаёт в поведении нового Стража человека, опорочившего фамилию Сов, но обитатели Башни, ещё не до конца осознающие происходящее и подневольно ищущие подвох, всё равно обходят его стороной. Устав скрываться, Джолион следует за Кроу — так его зовут теперь — до местечка с хвалёной японской лапшой, и взяв порцию рамен, собирается присоединиться к бывшему принцу.

— Ты что, следишь за мной? — осторожничает Кроу, и Тиль Рахис разом забывает все выдуманные оправдания на этот счёт. Он хочет провалиться сквозь пол и чувствует себя как полный идиот.

— Я просто... Я тут тоже недавно, — неловко лжёт Джолион и с облегчением выдыхает, когда собеседник понимающе кивает, жестом приглашая его за свой стол. «Ульдрен» окидывает его пытливым взглядом, и делает снайперу комплимент — самый ценный из всех:

— Отличная винтовка.

Джолион тепло улыбается в ответ.

— Слушай, мне нужен корректировщик. Составишь мне компанию?

Страж удивлённо вскидывает бровь.

— Почему я?

— Я уверен, что мы сработаемся, — он произносит это с такой безапелляционной убеждённостью, что Кроу заметно поражен. Заинтригованный, Охотник откидывается на спинку жесткого стула, скрещивая руки на груди. Уголки губ трогает тень довольной ухмылки, знакомой Джолиону с канувших в Лету времён.

— Да, почему бы и нет, — его принц тянет руку, и Тиль Рахис мягко сжимает её в своей.

Нахлынувшие чувства подобны Большому Взрыву — они рождают в грудной клетке новую вселенную.

— Меня зовут Кроу, — спохватывается Страж, некогда известный на Рифе и вне его пределов как принц Ульдрен Сов.

— Я знаю, — говорит Джолион Тиль Рахис, его самый верный «Ворон» из всех.

«Я знал и любил тебя много лет».


End file.
